


Alex And Melinda

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Bus Station, Cheating, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	1. Chapter 1

**Alex And Melinda**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

**Chapter One: Chance Encounter**

Doctor Alex Cabot is standing outside at a bus stop on a rainy night, she has had an extremely rough day at work and being pregnant and having to contend with morning sickness doesn't help.

"Are you all right, Miss?" a woman's velvety voice said, pulling Alex from her musings. She looked to her right and sees a gorgeous African-American woman dressed in a navy blue top, black skirt, and heels standing next to her holding an umbrella over the blonde's head to shield her from the rain.

"Y-yes, I'm okay, I- sometimes just zone out when I'm thinking." Alex says as the bus arrived.

The woman hands Alex the umbrella before boarding the bus before her, then she turns around and offers her left hand to the pregnant blonde.

The kind gesture surprised Alex as she allowed the older woman to assist her in getting on the bus, then the two women walked to the rear of the bus and took a pair of seats.

"Thank you." Alex said before handing the umbrella back to Melinda.

"You're very welcome, Miss?" 

"Oh sorry, my name is Alexandra Cabot." Alex says, this time offering her right hand.

"Melinda Warner, it's a pleasure to meet you, Alexandra." Melinda says as she takes Alex's hand and shakes it.

When their hands touched both women were instantly filled with butterflies and overwhelmed by a sudden shyness, both blushing before quickly looking away from each other.

"So Alexandra, how far along are you?" Melinda asked.

"First week, morning sickness is no joke." Alex replied with a laugh.

' _Wow, her laugh is so musical, so... happy._ ' Melinda thought as she looked at Alex.

"Well, you look beautiful and I hope that you have a beautiful baby." Melinda says.

"Thank you, Melinda." Alex replies with a slight blush.

"So Melinda, what do you do? I-I mean if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"I'm a divorce lawyer." Melinda answers.

"I'm a doctor." Alex says.

Meanwhile, Olivia Benson, Alex's fiancé is currently is enjoying the company of  _her_ secret girlfriend, Jessica Wong, a thirty-six year old SWAT Officer. Olivia and Jessica are lying in Olivia and Alex's bed nude after hours of intense lovemaking.

Jessica opens her eyes and looks at the clock on the bedside table and gasped.

"Oh crap, I gotta go." she says hurriedly and quickly gets out of bed, which causes Olivia to wake up too.

"Mmmmm, what's going on baby?" Olivia asked in a still drowsy tone.

"It's almost time for Miss Goody Two Shoes to get home, Aaargh, I can't believe that I overslept." Jessica cursed herself internally as she hurried to redress and find her purse and keys to her Honda CR-V.  

Alex and Melinda's bus arrived at the East Manhattan Bus Terminal at nine thirty, the two women let the other eleven passengers get off the bus before them. Then Melinda stands up and offers Alex her right hand, Alex takes it and they exit the bus.

"Thank you again, Melinda." Alex says once they were walking into the Terminal, after making their way through the Terminal Melinda and Alex walk across the street to a Parking Garage where they had parked their cars that morning so that they could take the shuttle bus to the Courthouse District.

Alex walks over to her black Mazda 3 and Melinda went over to her silver Dodge Charger, which was parked right across from Alex's car.

By the time Alex got home, Jessica was long gone and Olivia had successfully changed the bed sheets and picked her clothes that had littered the floor, Olivia had also showered to get rid of the evidence of her romp with Jessica.

When Alex walked into the door Olivia was there to greet the exhausted blonde.

"Hey Alex honey, welcome home." Olivia said, feigning happiness that the blonde had returned, Alex, whose mind was somewhere else at the moment, (On Melinda Warner) kept silent and just walked to her and Olivia's bedroom with a big smile on her face.

That night Alex had a blt, potato chips, and a bottle of water for dinner. She then takes a shower before going to bed.

The next morning Alex woke up energized and elated, as she took her morning shower her thoughts suddenly began drifting to Melinda Warner again, when suddenly.

"Alex honey, where'd this new umbrella come from?" Olivia asked from the hallway.

"It's not mine, Liv, a woman that I met on the bus yesterday let me use it and I forgot to return it to her." Alex answered.

"Oh." was Olivia's only response.

Alex chose to skip breakfast this morning and head straight to the Terminal, with Melinda's umbrella of course.

When Alex enters the terminal, she spots the woman that had been the sole occupant of her thoughts and dreams last night. Melinda was sitting on a bench, Alex couldn't stop looking at the lovely lawyer, her smooth dark skin which looked flawless to the blonde, her perfect hair. Never in all her life did Alex ever think that she would be allowed to be in the presence of such a goddess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked over and sat down beside Melinda.

"Good Morning, Melinda." Alex says by way of greeting.

"Good Morning, Alexandra." Melinda replies with a smile.

"I brought you your umbrella, I didn't realize that I still had it." the blonde explained.

"It's all right Alexandra, I have plenty at home, you could've kept it." Melinda says with a warm smile.

Alex gazed longingly into Melinda's eyes, she felt mesmerized by the ebony goddess. For her part, Melinda shared Alex's sentiment. The longer she gazed into those captivating blue orbs of Alex's, the more lost in them Melinda became. Soon Melinda began to get that all too familiar feeling of arousal in her pants, looking down and seeing the large bulge in her pants caused Melinda to instantly panic.

"I-I'll be right back, Alexandra." Melinda says hurriedly before hopping to her feet and running into a nearby Ladies Room, once inside the ebony attorney finds the stall farthest from the door empty, sighing with relief Melinda shuts the stall door and quickly undoes her pants and pulls them down, along with her underwear.

  
Immediately her hard, throbbing cock sprung free of its constraints and stood at attention.  
Melinda  grabbed her erect penis with her left hand and began moving her hand up and down the shaft, closing her eyes and moaning quietly Melinda leaned back against the door of the stall  as she enjoyed pleasuring herself. Melinda came all over her hand and let out a relieved sigh before she slid down and sat on the stall's floor and closed her tired eyes, wishing that she had another woman lying beside or on top of her to love her and ease the ever growing sadness that was consuming her. Half an hour later, Melinda hasn't come out of the bathroom yet.

"Hey, you ok in there?" Alex asked, hearing no answer Alex opens the door and goes into the bathroom.

"Melinda, are you OK in...here?" Alex asked as Melinda spun around to face the  blonde, Alex's eyes were instantly drawn to Melinda's enormous penis dangling between her legs. 

"Wow." Alex whispered, Melinda wore a look of pure fear on her face.

"Please Alexandra, don't tell anyone else about this, no one else knows about this." Melinda says softly.

 "I won't tell anyone, Melinda...but now I'm curious."

"About what, Alexandra?" Melinda asked.

"Well...its been quite a while since you well...you know." the blonde said, hoping that Melinda would get her meaning.

"Huh, oh, you mean since I got laid last? Yeah, it has been some time." Melinda said sadly.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that." Alex said.

 "What about-?" Melinda says, but is cut off by Alex's lips crashing into hers, Alex quickly went and locked the bathroom door before returning to Melinda. Alex then methodically undressed in front of Melinda, which only heightened Melinda's arousal.

Alex got down on her knees and started working Melinda over. Melinda stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

Alex giggled a little. "Excited?"

"Uh-huh. Mmmmm!!" groaned Melinda as Alex wrapped her hot mouth around Melinda's rock hard shaft.

"Mmmmm ... mm..." Alex sensually moans around Melinda's hard cock while gently lapping her soft, wet tongue around the darker woman's member.

Alex lifts her eyes and looks up at Melinda while she slowly sucks her cock.

"OHHHHH!!! YEEEESSSS!!!! OH ALEXANDRA! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Melinda wailed.

Alex pulls herself closer to Melinda, taking in more of her massive shaft. Melinda gasped and let out a weak squeal.

"Yes ... mmm ... ahh ... you're a real pro, Alex..." Melinda licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Alex as she slides her soft, wet tongue around Melinda's cock as she easily sucks the ebony lawyer's rigid shaft which was far larger than Olivia's.

Alex's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Melinda's hard shaft as she bobs her head easily on Melinda's cock. The sultry, desirable blonde vixen lathers Melinda's cock with her saliva.

"Ahhhh... Mmmmm...." Melinda licks her lips as Alex continues to blow her.  
The sultry blonde slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Melinda's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on her cock as Alex takes Melinda deeper into her sensual mouth.

"Mmmmm...." Alex sensually moans around Melinda's throbbing cock as her hot, wet mouth fills with her sweet cum. Alex presses her sultry lips around her friend's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Melinda's throbbing cock even more.

Alex slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her head back, after swallowing more of Melinda's cum.

"Melinda, let's move to the toilet." Alex whispered.  "A-all right." Melinda replied.

The two nude women quickly made their way to the toilet, Melinda sits on the toilet and Alex straddled her, Melinda entered Alex slowly, very slowly.  Melinda kept going as far as she could inside Alex.  Melinda began thrusting in and out of Alex, which caused Alex to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, M-Melinda, right there." Alex moaned as Melinda grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Alex's.

"OHHHH!!!" Alex moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Melinda continued to ravage her body, Melinda arched her back as she came inside Alex, flooding her womb with her semen.

Alex sighed as Melinda's semen began flowing into her womb, Alex arched her back begging Melinda for more.

"Mmmmm!! Melinda, you feel so good inside of me!!" Alex screamed as Melinda came inside her for the fourth time in twenty minutes, Melinda sighed as Alex leaned her head  on her ample chest. Alex was wearing a content smile as Melinda stroked Alex's soft golden hair.

 "Wow Melinda, you were simply amazing, I've never been so  completely satisfied before." Alex says as she began to redress, as did Melinda.

"Thank you for that compliment, Alexandra." Melinda says with a slight blush.

 

 

 


End file.
